


Have A Piece Of American Dream (Open Up And Swallow On Your Knees)

by Tillyalf427



Category: Free!
Genre: Cock Warming, Deepthroating, Kisumi is a tease, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, What's new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillyalf427/pseuds/Tillyalf427
Summary: Kisumi's mouth had always been the bain of Asahi's existence. Ever since middle school, the redhead had dealt with Kisumi's constant jokes, the laughter anytime Asahi would mispronounce his name followed by the teasing repetition of 'Kiss-me', that along with his seeming inability to shut up even for a minute. And although they were now much older and attending university together, one thing which hadn't changed in the slightest was the amount of hatred that Asahi held for Kisumi's damn mouth.
Relationships: Shigino Kisumi/Shiina Asahi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Have A Piece Of American Dream (Open Up And Swallow On Your Knees)

**Author's Note:**

> ...I have no explanation...  
> I'm sorta hooked on AsaKisu at the moment and had a sudden burst of inspiration last night so I had to write this  
> Enjoy :))))

Kisumi's mouth had always been the bain of Asahi's existence. Ever since middle school, the redhead had dealt with Kisumi's constant jokes, the laughter anytime Asahi would mispronounce his name followed by the teasing repetition of 'Kiss-me', that along with his seeming inability to shut up even for a minute. And although they were now much older and attending university together, both taller and more muscular, with more confidence in themselves than they'd had in middle school, one thing which hadn't changed in the slightest was the amount of hatred that Asahi held for Kisumi's damn mouth.

As it turned out, Kisumi was practically a thousand times more insufferable in bed.

The teasing continued, only in a lower voice which Kisumi knew only served to embarrass him further.

And of course, nothing Asahi could do would stop him, after all, he loved to see the redhead blushing helplessly and would stop at no length to see it.

Only now, the reason for Asahi's hatred for a certain body part belonging to his boyfriend wasn't because of the teasing or the never-ending laughter at three in the morning when he was just trying to get some goddamn sleep.

No.

His hatred at the moment stemmed solely from the fact that Kisumi had settled himself on his knees before him little over half an hour ago whilst he had been trying and failing to complete an essay and had slowly begun teasing Asahi though the fabric of his sweatpants.

Of course, Asahi had questioned his boyfriend and his motives and rightly so, he needed to get this essay done and from the looks of things, Kisumi was here purely to distract him.

But Kisumi had only smiled up at him, a picture of innocence as he replied in the most sickly sweet tone Asahi had ever heard.

"It's okay, I won't distract you,"

_No chance of that now was there..._

Stupidly, Asahi hadn't pushed the subject any further and had tried his utmost to focus on the page in front of him and the glaringly bright laptop screen he was reading from despite how Kisumi's hands had begun teasing him until he was half-hard and more than a little distracted.

Another couple of sentences later which had taken him much longer than they should have, he felt soft hands snaking their way underneath the waistband of his pants and underwear, pulling them away to release his cock which had been the reason for his frustration for the past however long.

And when Kisumi had said that he wouldn't distract him, well, he must have had a strange idea of what that meant as he wet his lips, immediately sinking down onto Asahi's cock.

The noise that threatened to escape him only served as a symbol that he was failing at keeping his concentration and so, he swallowed it down, figuring he'd best get as much of his essay done before Kisumi began moving.

There was no way he'd be able to concentrate with the way his cock hit the back of Kisumi's throat with every thrust.

Only it never came.

The teasing pull of Kisumi's mouth pulling back wasn't felt and Asahi, although annoyed at his boyfriend for the distraction, found himself growing concerned, glancing down at his lap where Kisumi seemed to have settled himself fairly comfortably against his thigh, eyes closed with his long eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks, one of which was squished awkwardly against him.

Although he willed himself not to look at where they were connected, his eyes wandered to where Kisumi's lips were stretched wide around him, shuddering at the sight which Kisumi must have felt.

Purple eyes blinked open lazily to look at him, head tilting to the side as much as possible without releasing him as if challenging him to share his thoughts.

He didn't, grumbling something about Kisumi being 'an absolute fucking tease' before ripping his gaze back to the screen in front of him, glaring at the letters as they blurred together into one big incomprehensible mess.

The pen in his hand shook when he tried to write and he belatedly realised that his entire body was quivering, either with the desire to tangle his fingers in Kisumi's stupid pink hair and fuck into his mouth as if his life depended on it or the want to pull Kisumi up by his shoulders and slam their lips together, he couldn't be too sure.

Either way, he wasn't about to give into his desires that easily, knowing that that was most likely exactly what Kisumi had been wanting in the first place, the thought of which only sending a new rush of motivation to finish his essay through him.

If only he could remember what the essay was about instead of his brain focussing on the way Kisumi's throat contracted around the head of his cock every now and then or the way he could feel soft puffs of air against his groin or the way pink hair tickled his thighs or-

He _really_ couldn't afford to be thinking about this right now.

It didn't matter how much he wanted Kisumi, he was certain none of his teachers would accept horniness as an excuse for a late assignment.

On the bright side, however, he supposed he didn't have to listen to Kisumi's constant jokes and stories and well, anything to try and grab his attention.

Not that this was too far away from the usual grabs for any sort of acknowledgement. Especially as Kisumi pressed his tongue flat against the underside of Asahi's dick, curling lazily around him with that same innocent expression filling his eyes.

And like that, as if a switch had been flicked, Asahi's self-control snapped. He slammed the laptop before him closed, hand shooting down to grip Kisumi's hair desperately with a shuddering exhale.

With a swift tug, he pulled Kisumi off his dick and up to his height so that he could slam their lips together, cringing as he tasted himself on Kisumi's lips but pushing past it to nip at his boyfriend's lips, growing impatient as his tongue pushed in insistently.

When they separated for breath, Kisumi was giving him a wicked grin, eyes full of mischief and pride.

"You lasted longer than I thought you would," The growl that escaped Asahi was almost inhuman and he used his grip on Kisumi's hair to pull him into another harsh kiss, leaving them both breathless once more.

"I thought you said you wouldn't distract me?" Asahi asked, enjoying the flush that has spread across Kisumi's face and wanting nothing more than to wipe the smug smile off his absolutely gorgeous face.

"I didn't really do anything. I was just resting, it's not my fault your self-control isn't as good as you think,"

"You're going to be the death of me," Asahi groaned "But it is your fault that I'm hard. Depending on what you're going to do about it, I might be able to forgive you,"

At that, Kisumi dropped down to his knees again with a thud, seemingly not caring about the bruises that would surely result from it as he grasped Asahi's dick with one hand, the other splayed out on his thigh. In true Kisumi fashion, he gave no warning as he repeated his earlier actions, sinking down in one swift movement, however, unlike before, he pulled back again a moment later, sucking hard and letting out a loud pop as he released Asahi's dick, grinning up at him.

"I wonder how long I could keep you on the edge like this," He clearly didn't expect a response but Asahi couldn't hold back another growl, hands reaching for pink hair once more as he leaned in again, breathing hotly on the tip of Asahi's dick "Or maybe I should let you fuck my mouth," Asahi's hips jerked involuntarily "Hm? You like the thought of that?"

"Kisumi, shut up-" Asahi grunted

"Make me,"

And when Asahi saw how Kisumi took the tip of his dick into his mouth, letting his jaw go slack, he realised that he must have been serious earlier and used his grip on Kisumi's hair to keep him in place as he began rolling his hips into the warmth of Kisumi's mouth.

He was unable to hold back the moans that tumbled out of his mouth with every thrust however, Kisumi didn't seem to mind, seemed to enjoy it even if the small hums of encouragement were anything to go by, the vibrations from said hums sending jolts of pleasure down Asahi's spine, pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

The feeling of Kisumi trying to swallow around him was helping to drive him insane and he rolled his hips slowly, never pulling too far out so that he could relish in the constricting of Kisumi's throat for longer, feeling the small puffs of breath as he tried to breathe through his nose.

When he did pull away, he saw how desperate Kisumi looked, with red flushed cheeks and spit smeared around his mouth from Asahi's careless thrusting. His lips were swollen and red and his eyes had glazed over with tears forming in the corners and despite this, he reached out to grab desperately at Asahi's hips, pulling him in closer once more as Asahi guided his dick back into Kisumi's throat.

With Asahi's grip loosened, Kisumi took control, bobbing his head down until he felt pressure on the back of his throat before pulling away to repeat the action with a hum that came out sounding more like a purr.

It was evident that Asahi was getting close with the way his thighs tensed and relaxed underneath Kisumi's fingers and the moans which became more frequent and much louder. The breathy moans and gasps from before were long gone, replaced by loud grunts and shouts of Kisumi's name with every thrust or teasing pass of his tongue.

And just when Asahi honestly thought he might explode, Kisumi took him deep into his throat, humming some indecipherable tune which immediately pushed him over the edge.

And of course, Kisumi with his amazing, irritating mouth swallowed hard around him as he came, barely even skipping a beat before he was pulling away, tongue lapping at him as he slowly retreated, sitting back on his ankles and giving a lopsided smile as he watched Asahi coming down from his high.

The redhead was breathing heavily, slumped against the back of the desk chair, cracking an eye open and catching Kisumi's expression.

"You and your damn mouth,"

"You didn't seem to have a problem with it a couple of minutes ago," Kisumi sent back, leaning forwards once more to rest his head on Asahi's thigh once more, letting out a yawn "My jaw hurts," The whining tone was clear and Asahi couldn't hold back a laugh.

"You did decide to sit with my dick in your mouth for what-" He checked the time on his phone "Probably almost an hour,"

"Explains why I'm so tired," He let out another yawn, wincing slightly upon opening his mouth again.

"Here," Asahi poked him in the shoulder and moved to stand up, offering Kisumi his hand "Surely your knees must hurt too by now,"

"A bit," Kisumi gave a sheepish smile "Did you enjoy it?"

Asahi scoffed, leading Kisumi towards the bed where he flopped down bonelessly with Asahi moving to straddle him.

"Is that even a question?"

"Mhm,"

"Of course I did," Asahi leaned down to press a kiss to the back of Kisumi's neck where he knew he was ticklish, already expecting him to jerk away with a whine.

"Asahiii..."

"Let me repay you," Asahi spoke in a hushed tone beside Kisumi's ear, lifting a hand to trail down his spine.

Another mumbled response from Kisumi was heard before he finally pulled his face out of the duvet where it was buried, shifting to roll over and face Asahi.

"Oh? And how might you do that?" Apparently Kisumi's earlier exhaustion had worn off.

"You'll just have to trust me and wait and see,"


End file.
